


Return to A Dreamland

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Banami luv, Gijinkas, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kirby - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, im bad at titles, im sad and alone, return to dreamland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: You are put into the world of which Kirby's Return to Dreamland takes place in.





	1. A Sudden Crashlanding

Hands in pockets, walking along the trail in Dreamland, you sigh ever so softly.

 

Everyday is basically the same.

 

Same sunrise, same sunset.

 

Sure, a lot of people would strive for that peace among their land.

 

But you? Certainly not!

 

You prefer adventure, danger, and most importantly...romance.

 

Despite your stern look on the outside, and loathing towards lovey-dovey couples, deep down you wished you had someone to support you. 

 

Somebody there to cuddle and kiss.

 

Alas, here you are, sad and alone, walking along a trail in the broad of daylight-

 

Upon thinking of your loneliness, the land became shadowed for a bit, as a loud noise came from above.

 

Looking up, you were amazed! Happy even.

 

A giant starship began crashing towards the land not too far from where you were

 

Grinning, you made haste towards the crash site, unaware that you weren’t the only one who took notice...


	2. A New Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You investigate the ship and meet some new friends.

Hurrying along the worn path, you were excited to see what that ship was.

 

Upon nearing the entrance of the ship, it startled you that the doors opened on their own.

 

Cautiously walking in, you looked around, and on the ground, looking to be unconscious, you saw a young boy, dark brown bangs and a weird floppy cat ear hood covered his face.

 

Nearing the male, you were suddenly met with your own face hitting the ship’s ground.

 

“Whoa! Who’s that!” A young voice spoke up.

 

You never really were too fond of the people in Dreamland, so you never really got to know anyone, but while standing back up, you saw the “famed” Star Warrior Kirby, and beside him some of his pals.

 

You automatically recognized the broad, blue-haired, self-proclaimed king, King Dedede, and beside him, a young boy who, from your understanding, went by the name Bandana Dee. 

 

Your eyes wandered over to the masked warrior who held an intensity in his look down at the young male sprawled across the ships floor.

 

The masked knight was quite famous around Dreamland, Meta Knight was his name.

 

Stepping back with the group of heros, you looked down at the ship's pilot, seemingly unconscious.

 

Everybody was eyeing him down until, the male’s eyes began to slowly blink open.

 

A sigh of relief came from you.

 

And with a start the latter popped up, looking around in panic and disarray.   
Completely ignoring the five of you, the boy hurried over to the monitor of the ship, and the big blaring black and red screen had turned on, and switched to the status of what looked to be gears. 

 

The screen depicted the gears gauge decreasing from a 120 to a 0.

 

From behind the male looked startled.

 

The screen flipped to a diagram of the ship, x’s began crossing out every part of the ship.

 

The cat-eared adorned male’s shoulders rose up and from the side, his face changed into wide eyes, and began shaking his head.

 

The latter’s shoulders drooped down and he hung his head low, a quiet whine falling from his mouth.

The pink-haired star warrior, Kirby, had quickly bounced over to the brown-haired male and had lightly tapped his shoulder.

 

The four of you watching Kirby and the boy interact, you in particular, had been eyeing the boy intently, you hadn’t even met him yet and you already feel swooned.

 

The boy was startled by the sudden touch and sprouted upwards, but soon after calmed down. 

 

From what it sounded like, Kirby was offering to help the boy to fix his ship.

 

A look of apprehension sprouted across his face, as he wiped his brown bangs to the side.

 

All of a sudden, the three males beside you jumped up and ran over to the ship’s pilot, not wanting to seem out of place you joined them.

 

“Yeah mister! We can definitely help you fix your ship!” Kirby spoke out cheerfully, everybody but you agreed in unison. The boy looked over to you, a unreadable look in his yellow eyes. 

His pretty, pretty yellow eyes, you thought and looked at yourself in disgust. I haven’t even met him, stop thinking such thoughts! 

Suddenly, the male’s gloved hands grabbed Kirby’s and he began shaking his head happily and bouncing up and down.

 

“Oh, I would just love if you did that for me? You really mean you will right?!” Excitement fills his voice and he removes his hands from Kirby’s and brings them up to a clap under his chin, smiling.

 

Kirby and his pals nod sincerely, you still standing there, not agreeing to helping him yet. 

 

“I’m Magolor by the way!” The male didn’t unclasp his hands and kept smiling.

 

Magolor, what an odd name, but I guess everybody here has an odd name. You thoughtfully chewed your lip.

 

“And I’m Bandana Dee!” The young boy spoke softly.

 

“What’s your name, young lady?” Magolor had asked you, intently looking at you, waiting eagerly for an answer.

 

It hadn’t hit you everybody finished introducing themselves and they were now waiting for you. 

 

It was so sudden, you forgot your name for a second, and a wave of embarrassment flushed over your face in a crimson color, dusting your cheeks.

 

Regaining your train of thought, you straightened up.

 

“I’m (Y-Y/N), pleased to meet you Magolor.” You awkwardly held out a hand to shake. 

 

The latter gladly took your hand in his gloved one and shook it politely, smiling.

 

Though, often seeming rude and cold, you are actually very polite and mannerful when it comes to meeting people.

 

Pulling his hand away after you, Magolor began explaining how his ship had broken from a dragon named Landia, and how parts of the ship were scattered across five regions.

 

The first part looked like an oar, and Magolor was explaining how it was located just around this area in Cookie Country.

 

“So are you lot still up to it?” Magolor asked you group of five.

 

Magolor still had his smile, Huh, must just be part of him.

 

“Yeah! Of course!” Kirby bounced up happily.

 

“Count us in!” The king and his servant signalled a thumbs up.

The masked warrior who had a deep, hispanic accent, simply shook his head and made a slight noise to sign he’s up for it.

 

Everybody turned towards you. 

 

The pink-haired star warrior came over to you and grabbed both of your hands and bounced up and down happily.

 

“Oh please Ms. (Y/N) join us!”

 

That look in his blue eyes was just too hard to refuse.

 

You nodded to everyone.

 

Voice somewhat weak, you spoke out, “I guess I’ll join you guys, in helping Magolor.”

“Oh goody!” Magolor smiled happily at you all.

 

“Well you best be setting off, after you do have a long journey in front of you!” Magolor pointed out the fact that this was going to take a lot of work and effort to do.

 

His boots clicking while walking over to the exit of the ship.

 

The four following quickly behind him, you were the only one left in the ship.

 

Taking one final glance around, you started running “GUYS WAIT FOR ME!!!”

 

Upon running through the exit, you tripped and fell onto Magolor while he was waving off the four.

 

It took you awhile to register what was happening, and when you opened your eyes, since the fall was over, you were face to face with Magolor.

 

Your cheeks were dusted in a deep shade of crimson at the fact, the fact that you were nearly kissing the c̶h̶a̶r̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ male you just had met.

 

Magolor didn’t seem to against this, but he had a light pink sprinkled across his cheeks.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, (Y/N)” Your name rolled off his tongue like honey.

 

The boy stood up, straightening his hood, and extended a hand out to you.

You gladly accepted it and pulled yourself up, dusting yourself off, and nodding a thanks to Magolor.

 

I feel as if a relationship is already building up Magolor thought to himself smiling.

“Well, you best catch up with your friends (Y/N)” Magolor stated, his blush is gone so fast, it was basically non-existent in the first place.

“Oh, uh.. Yeah.” Realizing that you did have a mission to do, you snapped out of your daze.

Before you started off in the directions of your new friends, Magolor grabbed your hand and kissed it, taking you by surprise.

“Good luck, (Y/N).” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long and that it might be bad. The reason I can't really write good stuff is because I usually jumble stuff up because I have too much going on in my head. Also sorry if Magolor is out of character.


	3. Before the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the Starcutter, you all plan out your journey to cookie Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i haven't updated this in forever and i wanted to write it a bit longer but eh i kinda sizzled out.

Huffing, you made haste to the group waiting for you.

The memory of Magolor kissing your hand, still fresh in your mind, and the sensation still fresh on the back of your hand.

“Alright! So from here, we should take the Warpstar to Cookie Country!”

Breathing heavily still, you nodded at the young star warrior.

Nobody opposing the idea, Kirby, King Dedede and Bandana Dee went ahead, leaving Meta Knight with your panting form.

Walking behind the rest, you began to nervously sweat, Meta Knight hadn’t said much to you since you’ve met him and you began to feel as if he didn’t particularly like you.

After a few more antagonizing minutes, the masked knight speaks up, his deep somewhat hispanic voice enticing.

“I advise you to not trust him too much.”

His stern voice made you look over to him, a bit confused.

“Trust who?...

Meta knight sighed, looking you straight in the eye as you two continued walking.

“Magolor. His whole demeanor seems a bit,...Dodgy.”

Meta Knight’s soothing voice distracted you from the fact that he was warning you against a man you had almost just kissed.

Looking over at him, a bit of skepticism in your eyes, you nodded.

“Thank you, Meta Knight, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind..”

Yeah right You thought to yourself.

“Of course, Lady (Name).”

The navy-haired male nodded at you, his expression stern, as always.

Catching up with the rest, you had all made it to the Warpstar.

Kirby had naturally just jumped on as did everyone else...But you.

Of course something always had to go wrong for you, as there was no more room on the star.

As always Kirby was optimistic and began suggesting stuff, which was all in fact, useless.

Dedede began to huff, impartience was oozing from his form, Bandana Dee looked a bit scared from this.

“Gah! Just figure it out already! I'm getting hungry, and as far as I know, we can't grab a bite till we get a move on!”

Still, to everyone's annoyance, there wasn't a solution.

“How about you make yourself useful Meta Knight! Just fly the girl and follow us!”

Dedede yelled in frustration.

Everyone perked up at this, as it wasn't quite a bad idea!

Meta Knight glanced at you, a sort of, permission kind of glance.

Sighing, you figured this was the only solution.

Nodding at Meta Knight, the tense atmosphere disappeared.

“Alright! We'll meet you there (Name)!”

Kirby shouted as the Warpstar took off, in the direction of trees and fields.

Meta Knight walked over to you, speaking up,

“If I may,”

The Masked Knight reached out his hand for you, and not really knowing what to expect, you accepted it.

Taking this as consent, he picked you up in a bridal style, making sure he had a tight grip.

Completely taking you by surprise, you mentally scolded yourself, he was just being chivalrous. 

Not knowing why this had caused a light crimson to dust your cheeks, you just figured your current intimacy with Magolor had you a bit shaken up.

“Shall we set off?”

Asking you, as he spread his beautiful bat-like wings.

In awe of his wings, you simply nod.

He makes a sound in his throat, as he pushes off the ground, gripping you tightly as you both ascend to cloud level.

It was breathtaking, scanning the vast land.

The green of the grass was amazingly vibrant, as the blue water glimmered, even from the sky. The thick trees began coming into view a bit more in the distance.

Looking ahead, however, you could see nothing but a vast, and blue sky, clouds sprinkled here and there.

Not evening realizing it, you realized Meta Knight had been trying to talk to you.

“Lady (Name).”

He states sternly, though you feel like he had been attempting to get your attention for a while now.  
“A-Ah! Meta Knight! I’m really sorry! The view was pretty and I just-”

Stuttering and rambling, your faces heated up in embarrassment, as he cut you off.

“It’s alright, (Name).” 

He assured in his rich voice.

“Though there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,”

You quietly gulped, scared that he was going to reprimand you for something.

“Again, with Magolor,”

Oh alright that’s all 

You thought a bit bitterly

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm sorry for how short and inconsistent this is but yeah. Again, sorry.


End file.
